With Time
by whitelilies
Summary: After losing people close to them, Hinamori and Shuuhei managed to find each other. Will they be able to return to stability? Watching them from afar, a certain greeneyed captain feels threatened. [Title has been changed]
1. Meeting at the Blossoms

**A/n**: This story will contain tons of mind issues. If that's not your thing, please don't read. Thank you.

* * *

Pink.

Pink was all she saw. Was what she _wanted_ to see. It was odd for her to be here…here being a _peaceful_ place because she felt like garbage…tossed and unneeded. Why would she want to be in a peaceful place? A person like her didn't deserve it. She caused Shiro-kun pain when he was only trying to protect her.

'Shiro-kun…would you ever forgive me? Maybe not, after what I put you through.' She thought, hurt washing over her as if she plunged into an ocean.

Noise.

Noise was what she heard. Behind her, the fourth squad was looking for her, she was sure of it. After waking up, she discovered the room was not her own, but a dimly lit one. There was a mask on her mouth, a breathing mask. It was then she realized where she was. She picked herself up and reached over to the side table, where someone carelessly placed a health report.

Another note was attached to it, explaining how the deep cut came about on her chest. It was then she remembered what happened. Her eyes travelled down to the grass as she held back tears.

He stopped walking.

There was a disruption in the fourth squad building. He shook his head; it wasn't his concern. Right now, he wanted to be alone…he needed to think. And he walked along the forest's edge, thinking.

* * *

Pink. 

He saw pink and his eyes narrowed. Such a colour didn't deserve to exist. 'Why am I here?' He wondered and then realized that someone very close to him said something about this scenery.

'_If I had the gift of sight, I would watch the cherry blossom trees. For they are nature's most beautiful creation.'_

He snorted. How foolish he had been to listen to his words…back then, he thought his senior was the wisest of all the Gotei-13. How wrong he was and regretted believing to him. For everywhere he went, echoes of Tousen's deep and knowing voice could be heard.

Noise.

He still heard noise behind him. He could hear some shouts of 'Lieutenant!' and 'Fifth squad.' It didn't make much sense but he didn't want to see pink anymore. Scowling at them, he took out his soul cutter. He was on the verge of ripping them down when a timid voice called out.

"H-Hold on!"

* * *

She was sitting against the pine trees along the edge of the forest, at the top of the hills, when he came. He was watching the trees as well. She regarded him from above as he reached for his soul cutter…and realized his intentions.

She ran from her spot from her place on the hill and towards him. Why did he want to ruin the beauty? The trees were the only peace left in Soul Society. There was no way she would let those trees die.

He stopped.

Turning around half way, he found a girl running - no limping towards him. He put down his soul cutter and watched her limp to him. She was out of breath and placed her hands on her knees, gasping for air. He recognised the hairstyle, especially that bun holder. It was the vice-captain of the fifth division.

Pain.

She felt pain erupting from the inside her ribcage and collapsed strong arms gently eased her down on the grassy ground.

Her dark eyes turned to the man and recognised him as the ninthth division vice-captain. The sixty-nine on his cheek was very distinctive.

"Th-Thank you." She looked down and he took a seat next to her.

"Um…why were you going to cut down that tree?" She asked while keeping her head down.

His dark eyes kept ahead, "Because it made me sick."

A confused and unintelligent noise came out of her mouth. He then explained further. "Here we are, trying to pick up the scrapes of trust left and there they are…standing so damn perfect." He spat the last word out and she frowned.

She didn't really understand him but she tried. From what she heard, this man was very close to the blind captain. Then he betrayed him…just like Aizen. That's what was written the note but Captain Aizen didn't betray them. It must have been Captain Gin who was the mastermind. Putting the thought aside, the vice-captain spoke.

"I'm sorry…but I don't agree with you." She somewhat deciphered what he was talking about. "I think that they show us hope."

He glanced at her, "Hope?"

"Yes, these flowers bloom." She smiled slowly. "It's a sign that there is still hope for everyone…despite the hurting events everyone went through…"

Her smile slowly shrunk; Captain Aizen would definitely come back to Soul Society...and her. The other Lieutenant looked at the sky,

"Hope? For what? We're…not at war and losing."

She looked up at his eyes and recognized sadness. "Maybe not for war…but people need hope for something else…always."

Memories of the past months shoot through her mind. "But if we ever do…Please remember this day and the blossoms."

She closed her eyes and opened them to see that he was staring at her. She gave him a little smile, for some reason, talking to him made her feel better. He was a stranger yet not. A man who was always in the background yet not.

* * *

Smile.

Despite her injuries, the girl still smiled for him. When was the last time he did that for someone? Brown eyes wondered down to her chest. The tightly tied bandages were starting to rip and a thin line of blood seeped thorough.

Her eyes followed his gaze down.

"Go back to the squad. They're looking for you." She shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. It's just a little blood and I want to think."

He frowned, "Think later, right now you need rest and more bandages. Deep cut?"

"Yes but I'll be fine-"

"_No_, you won't." Before she could protest, he picked her up in his arms and started to walk.

It was her turn to frown; "I can walk by myself."

"I know, but you wouldn't go right?" His answer was crisp and showed no room for arguements. She squirmed and he sighed.

"If you're embarrassed, pretend to asleep." He said, keeping his eyes on the path. She stopped and looked at him. He didn't bother to look down at her.

_Does he know my name? _

She wondered. Even if she noticed him in hallways, battles or meetings, he might not be as observant.

"My name is Hinamori Momo."

"I know. Hisagi Shuuhei."

She lowered her eyes and grinned, glad she was wrong. "I know."

Both soldiers knew it wouldn't be the last time they would talk.

* * *

Fortunately, Hanataro was the one to finally spot them walking towards the fourth division quarters. He went over to them and thanked the man before starting to direct him to her room.

Unfortunately, Hitsugaya was the one who spotted them together.


	2. Guilt, Respect, and Failure

"Your cuts are deep, Lieutenant Hinamori. This may or may not hurt, it depends on you entirely."

Uncertainty.

Before the young girl could say anything – or even question – Unohana Retsu, Captain of the fourth division, started her treatment. At first she didn't know if she should be screaming in pain or not. Then pain grew inside her chest as a balloon blown by a child in one breath would.

Her throat emitted no sound because it was too dry. It was the result of tears being shed constantly with no signs of stopping. When something did make its way out, Hinamori had a fit of coughs. Every time she coughed, the girl felt as though her lung would burst.

Soft.

She felt soft but skilled hands rubbing her shoulders. Her ache was instantly gone and she took a deep breath. Her insides felt cooler and she relaxed somewhat.

"Please relax a bit more. It will help the wound."

Hinamori looked up at the smiling face of the captain who stood at her side. Every time she thought of the woman, the word 'soft' came to mind. A healer needed to be soft…they used their hands a lot…but one needed to have more than one skill to become a captain, right? She averted her gaze back to the ground.

"Lieutenant Hinamori. I will take my leave now and do not fret, I will have someone come and take a look at you and…"

The older woman's pause made her look up,

"Please try not to think too much this time." Unohana grinned and a swish of her robe later, she was gone.

Emotions.

Without the Captain to distract her, Hinamori started to lose control of her emotions. Memories of her Captain came rushing back. The good and bad. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Swirls of images ran through her mind and she then brought both hands to the side of her head. She shut her eyes tightly.

Happiness. Admiration. Courage. Pride. Honour. Grief. Betrayal. Shock. Fear. Anger.

How…how could he do this? How could he have done this to himself? How could he have done this to her? She looked up to him and yet…was she lacking in an area? Was it her fault that he left? What did Gin tell him about her?

It must have been…why else would he fake his own death? It was all because of her…all because of her…she wasn't strong enough…she was weak. That was why he attacked Shiro-chan…it was because he associated with someone like her and Kira-kun too…all her fault…

Tears.

The liquid she thought was spent came pouring down her cheeks like rain wanting to reach the Earth. The room began to spin slowly and she tried to stand up. Images ran around the semi-dark room and then it all turned black.

* * *

Rare.

Visits to the second division made by Unohana Retsu of the fourth division were rare. But when the occasional time did come by, Soi Fong kept her ears alert because the other woman spoke in riddles from time to time.

"Why do you think I would do something like that?"

Soi Fong asked Unohana, hands crossed against her chest. Looking across the desk at the other, Soi Fong concluded she wasn't there for a check-up.

"Soi Fong captain, I believe you would suit the job well. Do these young shinigami not remind you of someone?"

A knowing grin was spread across Unohana's face. Soi Fond stood up from her cushion and walked over to her bookshelf.

Small.

Her office wasn't something she used too often thus the small size. She didn't use the furniture as much as the others. Instead of having a grand desk, she had a low one with cushions as chairs. They weren't just ordinary and stiff ones but large and fluffy. All three of them - two were on one side and one on the other - came in dark blue and black in colour. The only other noticeable thing in there was the tall bookshelf and a picture of her family on the walls.

The office did belong to her previous captain and Soi Fong kept the design.

The determined captain of the second division fingered a thick but small white book that lay underneath a heap of scrolls. When she looked back to Unohana, she found her head tipped back to drink from the tea cup. Her eyes were closed and she showed no indication of knowing about Yoruichi. But Soi Fong knew better.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." Unohana looked over to her, "I believe we have a meeting to attend to."

* * *

Memory.

A memory passed through Hitsugaya Toushiro's mind as he observed Hinamori. He ran a hand through his silver hair; he found her on the floor when he came to visit and had picked her up, placing her on the bed.

'_Call out to her. She needs to hear the voice of the one that needs her.'_

Unohana had told him. But it couldn't be done because…he had let her down. The tenth division Captain told her the day they first met he would protect her.

Hinamori was a naïve child, always thinking everything had a good side. She thought every bad thing out there had its reasons for doing what they did. It was true to an extent but she went too far with that reasoning. To sum it up, Hinamori could be an idiot. It showed when they had met up with a band of bandits when picking berries for their adopted mother.

That was the day he realized he housed spiritual energy.

But Hitsugaya failed to stand by his oath and she was jeopardized. He didn't know if he could exchange words with her anymore. All which could be done now was watch from afar…

Taking one last look at her sleeping and fatigued form, the silver haired boy walked out of the fourth division quarters; there was a meeting to attend.

* * *

Boring.

Paperwork was losing its hold on Hisagi Shuuhei. Back to when Tousen was around, he had made the dreaded task interesting. But that was the past and now was the present. The Captain had betrayed him as well as the other two Lieutenants. The Lieutenant leaned back in his wooden chair and placed his hands on the top of his head.

Formality.

Hisagi sighed and stood up to walk across the vast space separating the four walls. Out of respect for his captain, Hisagi made it so the office held the minimum amount of furniture. A desk, rug and a couch were the only items one would find when they walked into the ninth division's vice-captain's office.

The male walked to the sliding door dividing his office from his superior. Hisagi always referred to him as Tousen-sama because 'Captain' didn't seem to display all the respect Tousen was thought to deserve. Now Hisagi pondered if his _former_ captain deserved this respect.

Forbidden.

His fingertips brushed against the paper door. The Captain had told him, when Hisagi joined the division, that he was free to do what he liked. Except enter his office.

Never with his time in the division did Hisagi see anyone enter the office. Instantly, he withdrew his hand to his side and walked out the door. He needed some clarification on matters with the fifth division's Lieutenant.


	3. Interactions and Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Lily**: My, it's wonderful to see the Hisagi/Hinamori support. I didn't think they'd have a fanbase at all when I first started writing this. But anyway, after many years, here is chapter 3~

* * *

Silence.

Not a single soul in the room spoke a word. The Captains of the various divisions had an accurate idea in their minds of what the meeting would present. The only indurate soul was Kurotsuchi, the twelfth division Captain.

He obtained valuable date already and what happened with the third, fifth and ninth divisions wasn't any of his concern. His dark features were indecipherable to those around him; he wanted to finish his entry on that girl with the fairies. That sort of power wasn't common in humans.

Tension.

Unohana, sensitive to other's feelings, could sense the tinge of apprehension in the room. Her eyes fell on the youngest Captain, the silver haired boy. His green eyes were murky, full of disappointment in himself. She wanted to reassure him, tell him no one had any sort of clue about the betrayal, that he shouldn't be so hard on himself. But as a maturing Captain, he was to learn himself.

_Tap._

All heads turned to the noise, their thoughts disrupted. Yamamoto, the strongest shinigami in Soul Society, made his appearance. His cane supported him towards the others. His eyes scanned the room, lingering on Ukitake and Shunsui before thanking everyone for attending.

Both captains in question glanced at each other then returned their attention to the old man.

"As you all know, the situation at hand has disrupted three divisions."

His voice was loud and clear, making sure not a single word was unheard.

"As representatives of every division in Soul Society, we must make the decision of who to grant the temporary position of Captain to. Usually, the Lieutenant of each division would transcend but I have reasons to believe they are incapable."

Quiet.

No one could fully disagree although the man seemed to overlook the ninth division's Hisagi Shuuhei capability. Hisagi was a man able to lead the division because of his maturity. His reaction wasn't as blatant as Hinamori's or Kira's, few thought.

"Yamamoto-dono, if you don't mind."

Delicate.

Unohana's request to resume slightly surprised Yamamoto. She wasn't one to talk during these meetings, usually only listening and forming opinions in her mind, where no other could hear them.

He nodded approval.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, of the ninth division, is surely capable of leading his sub-ordinates."

She spoke with a questioning tone, prodding her senior to remember Hisagi's abilities. Even though he failed the entrance exam twice, he had been offered a seat in the Gotei-13 because of his talent.

"Surely the loyalty and reasonable actions he has displayed during the situation tells us where his loyalty will lie in the future: with Gotei-13."

Few nodded, agreeing with the healer. Others did not, wanting to see where this meeting would end up. All of them were paying attention with the exception of Zaraki. His mind was wavering elsewhere to another person. The orange haired intruder, named Ichigo, was the subject of his thoughts. He wanted to fight the boy once more before he left; it was always fun trying to beat someone stronger than himself.

Consideration.

Yamamoto thought about what the woman said. He spent more time than usual since it was the second time, aside from the usual division updates, she spoke up during these gatherings. Who knew when the next time would be?

"Hm."

He looked up at his fellow shinigami. "Objections?"

After seeing none, he granted the Captain's position to Hisagi with minor hesitation. There must be a reason why the petit woman said what she did.

"Then it is passed." Unohana grinned. He glanced at her before continuing, indicating to stay after the meeting. "Now for the other two..."

* * *

Tranquil.

There wasn't any movement in Hinamori's room. Even Hisagi himself didn't make the slightest twitch. He sat on the floor with a raised knee and his arm rested on top of it. The tranquility of the chamber soothed him. The woman lying down wasn't aware of his presence though he didn't mind. She didn't seem as troubled as before.

Although, he assumed her mind was full of dangerous thoughts…Just like his.

Similar.

Hisagi thought they were alike in some ways. Not just in status but in personality as well. They were both quiet but when in the presence of their friends, they could be very talkative. They cared for others although it was much more obvious in her. And most importantly, they were both loyal.

But similarities ended there, he thought. Her mentality was diaphanous, weak. His was not. Hisagi thought of her as the happiest girl in Gotei-13 during those few moments she ever entered his thoughts.

Why?

Why did his thoughts keep drifting to the unconscious, pale woman? The shinigami never meant anything to him prior to the Betrayal and vice versa. Even though she and the third division lieutenant attempted to help him during that training session during their days at the Academy, Hisagi never thought too much of her. Why did it matter to him that she truckled to Aizen?

Faith.

Because she reminded him of himself...

Aizen worked to gain her full trust, of that Hisagi was sure. How else could someone break another so easily? Hinamori and Kira were two who stood out amongst the Lieutenants. Not because of Hinamori's random outbursts or Kira's mutterings but because of the faith they placed onto their commanding officers.

Who?

Who could soldiers trust now? Who would they take orders from now? If one of the superior officers didn't betray them now, he or she would later. Hisagi was sure. The fox Captain may seem like a kind soul, fighting for justice but Tousen strived for justice as well...

Struggle.

As he fought with himself, Hinamori did the same. Her hands shook and clenched. Her head slightly shuddered. Her eyes opened halfway then closed before fully opening. They held a residue of fatigue as she looked around the room.

She gradually blinked when her eyes landed on him. He sighed quietly, stood, and pulled the blankets over her shivering body. He didn't know what her mind was thinking at the very moment. But it was obvious that her body was still frail.

"Hisagi...san."

Peculiar.

After searching through his memory, Hisagi couldn't remember anyone adding any kind of suffix to his name. He didn't have acquaintances who were the polite type. The men he saw often only knew to respect their division heads.

There was one exception; Tousen was among the few who called him by name...

Hinamori tried to sit up. Her eyes squinted in pain as she shifted her weight onto her right elbow. Her body slightly shook and before she could fall back into her bed, Hisagi, moved quickly and placed a hand on her back, supporting her.

"T...Thank you."

He nodded. Gently, he eased her back into the bed. Her eyes closed again and seemed as though she had fallen asleep once again.

"H-Hisagi-san...do you mind...if I ask...you a question?"

"No."

Hinamori said nothing for awhile. Then took a slow, deep breath before continuing, "Am I…" When her lips twitched, Hisagi lifted an eyebrow. "How is…Shiro-chan?"

Uncertainty.

How was he to answer that? It was common knowledge the captain wasn't currently doing too well. While his physical appearance and capabilities were in excellent condition, his mind was elsewhere.

Hinamori opened her eyes and turned to him. Hisagi almost took a step back; an implausible amount of melancholy dwelled in those eyes.

"Why did this happen?" She asked in a broken whisper.

New.

A new feeling rose in Hisagi and he didn't know how to respond to her question. Ere he could explore that new feeling, he was interrupted. His heightened senses detected settled energy nearing them. It wasn't a big force but appeared suddenly, as if to warn them to bring their conversation to a close.

* * *

Hushed.

The reason why Matsumomo would always fall asleep in the office was the silence it offered. Her captain would always be working - her share of the load as well and if he didn't mind doing it, then why waste her time? - and not leaving any time for small talk.

Sometimes she worried about him. The young boy was hurting inside, she knew, and he wouldn't share this pain with anyone else. Only one was privileged to share his sorrow although at the moment she was in a world of her own. How long would it before the shock disintegrated?

Sharp.

His glance towards her was quick but it was something she had become accustomed to. Those piercing blue eyes meant little to nothing to her. Threatening? Perhaps to the newer members of the division.

"Need something, Captain?" She asked, stretching then covering her yawn with her hand. She expected some soft of sarcastic remark not silence. He studied her briefly before returning to his work.

"Captain, go take a walk. No, don't start to argue with me."

This was said in the most stern and motherly voice she could muster. Yes, Histugaya was a talented boy to be able to make the rank of Captain shortly after arriving into the Academy. But that is what he was in the end, a _boy._

Funnily enough, he obeyed after much hesitation. He didn't look over his shoulder at her and that was his childish way of retaliating against her. Matsumomo chuckled and stretched again.

She could use a drink or two.

* * *

Cold.

Hisagi never felt chills before in Soul Society. It was when he left for the outside world that he felt any sort of change in temperature. Slowing his pace to an eventual stop, the Lieutenant eyed the rooftop of the nearest building.

Shadow.

The day was drawing to a close and the man standing atop the roof was partially covered in darkness. His eyes shone a bright blue and in an instant, Hisagi knew who it was. Both stood their ground and stared at the other, watching who would make the first move. Then suddenly, the Captain left. When he did, Hisagi didn't see. It was much too fast and much too stealth.

He had never gotten the attention of the tenth division Captain before. What had changed for him, Hisagi Shuuhei, to receive the watchful eye of the Ice Wielder?

* * *

**Lily**: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'll be making my way eventually to reply to them all. Constructive criticism is always welcome so don't hesititate to leave a thought or two :)


End file.
